


I Like...

by HansonPhreek



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-02-01
Updated: 2008-02-01
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:26:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HansonPhreek/pseuds/HansonPhreek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Albus gets a little mushy</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like...

**Author's Note:**

> **Notes:** Written for the prompt, “What I like about you.”  
>  **Spoilers:** DH Compliant  
>  **Warnings:** M/M relationship, fluff  
>  **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story.

“You know what I like about you?” Albus Severus Potter asked one rainy afternoon. He sat on a couch in the corner of the Gryffindor common room, cuddled up with his boyfriend.

Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy smiled against Albus’ messy black hair. “What?” he mumbled into the silky tresses.

“I like your hands,” Albus said as he grasped the blond’s hand and entwined their fingers. “They’re always so soft.” He placed a kiss on the back his boyfriend’s hand.

“Mmm,” Scorpius encouraged. He really liked it when Albus recited all the things he loved about him.

“I like your neck.” The brunet murmured as he turned his head and placed a soft kiss to the blond’s neck. “It’s just so irresistible.”

“I like this spot right behind your ear,” he continued before kissing the spot that drove Scorpius mad. “You respond so nicely to it.” He nibbled the skin under his lips.

Scorpius closed his eyes and moaned softly. Before Albus could continue in his adoration of the blond, Scorpius stood up making sure not to break the link of their hands and pulled the brunet up with him. He placed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend’s lips before dragging him up the stairs to their dormitory.

Sitting at the table behind the couch so recently vacated, Rose sighed. Those boys couldn’t keep their hands off each other. She shook her head, they were too cute for their own good sometimes.


End file.
